Bill Parkinson
William Bruce Parkinson '''(April 2, 1927 - May 16, 1985), or better known as '''Officer Bill, was a police officer for the EvoCity Police Department. He was one of EvoCity's most favorable officers and was given countless awards for his hard work and dedication to "the force". The awards as previously stated were ones such as: The EvoCity Medal of Honor, The EvoCity Purple Heart, and the EvoCity Lifesaving Medal. Life and career '1927-1945: Early life and career' William Bruce Parkinson was born on April 2, 1927, in EvoCity. He is the second child of Henry Parkinson (born c. 1898) and Ada B. Clayton (born c. 1903). Henry met Ada in Evolution City in 1920, and instantly fell for eachother. They had another son named Alexander "Alex" Parkinson (born 1923), but soon thereafter, he died of a serious case of polio in 1928. As a child, growing up in a small EvoCity apartment, Bill was amazed by the sheer skill of the officers on the line of duty in his town. Henry would take him down to his shooting range to practice his soon-to-be crack shot. Just when Bill was 11 years old, he was totally commited to joining the ECPD. In June 1945, Bill applied for the ECPD and excelled with his stellar application. He was immediately accepted because of his rough training as a child, and he had agreed to only fight for the greater good of ECPD. The suit he is provided with in the beginning will be carried until the end of his career, or the end of his life. His loyalty to the ECPD was fully subjected the minute he started. '1945-1950: ''The Rope Incident On September 10, 1947, Sebastian and Leopold Breen, the founders of the Tides Hotel, were convicted of murder, and sentenced to life in prison by the jury in their dubious trial. Another character named Tony Fritz, a fellow officer who had been fired, was also imprisoned for murder as well. Somehow, Tony had escaped with the knowledge of the prison's security (which was not very secure at the time), and escaped, along with the two convicts. The 20-year-old Officer Bill had been put in charge of the whole investigation; it was the most popular case in EvoCity history, too. There was a $50,000 reward for the return of the three convicts, but only two of the three had been found. They had found Leopold Breen, along with the rotted corpse of Sebastian, and the court had ruled Leopold for the death penalty. Leopold Breen was executed in 1949, two years after the murder of Leonardo Holmes. Tony Fritz was also found, but he had fired shots at the whole S.W.A.T. force of EvoCity. He was killed on the spot of the shootings. The only escapee that had not have been found is Rupert Cunningham. He has never come up, but officials are certain he is deceased. '''1985: ''The Suburban Devil, ''the end of his career, and death The Suburban Devil ''case was started with the investigation of the disappearance of Shelley Parkinson on May 8, 1985. Bill questioned Eddy Schwortz at the AM/PM, but he had no information. A day or two later, he was found shooting at Burger King, and he was jailed. The body of Brittany Sparks, a close friend of Marie Parkinson, was found in an abandoned village with a diary that stated: "''Dear diary, Dan and Zack are sooooo awesome, they let me ride their four-wheelers today, isn't that awesome? Well, I've got to go now, they were talking about camping?" This lead to Bill interviewing Daniel Gunther about this diary and her death. He had said that this "Zack" who was not there, is legally known by, "Zachary Brennan". Brennan was now a prime suspect for the disappearance of Shelley and the murder of Brittany Sparks. Bill was thrown into a fit of rage when Eddy Schwortz attempted to escape prison, claiming he had information on Brennan, and repeatedly shot Eddy asking, "WHERE IS ZACK BRENNAN?". After this "police brutality", Bill was acquitted of the crime, fined, and fired from his job. The only person he had to blame was Chicago Davis, who was reporting in the jail, tryin g to get the word out about Shelley, but Bill had blamed him for talking to Eddy Schwortz and getting him fired. Chicago claimed to be in the same high school, EvoCity High School, and he was constantly picked on as a child. Bill was still determined to get Brennan. When investigating in Lakeside, he found 16-year-old Shelley, brutally massacred in a chair, in front of a camera and bright light. Officer Taylor, who was at the investigation of Brittany Sparks, was found dead by a billboard displaying the information about Shelley, which were all over EvoCity. The investigation of the Suburban Devil was cut short on May 16, 1985, with the body of William Bruce Parkinson found in a home, along with the body of his daughter, Marie, which had bite marks in the thighs (presumably from Bill, who was starving). It still remains a mystery as to where, why, or how (presumably) Zachary "The Suburban Devil" Brennan escaped with these horrific crimes. Officer Bill will be forever remembered and memorialized. Personal life 'Family' In 1954, Bill had found his wife, Nancy Springfield, at the local Burger King of EvoCity. They soon married, and had only one daughter, named Marie Parkinson (born 1954). Bill didn't have much family that he knew of, he was content with his daughter, and his wife. When Marie was only fourteen, she became pregnant. 15-year-old Marie gave birth to Shelley Parkinson on January 1, 1979. His father, Henry Parkinson, looked down upon Bill, because he hadn't decided to live on the legacy of his shooting range business.